Locked Up
by ThatHasARingToItDontYaThink
Summary: Total does something bad and is "punished". What happens when he gets mad at the flock?Find out. I suck at summeries I know but this IS my first!


Locked Up

**Hi! This will most likely suck but I don't care. It is just something that came to mind as I listened to Akon on my and this is my first fanfic so please be gentle on any reviews!**

**Disclaimer: sigh. I DO NOT OWN Maximum Ride or Akon or his song Locked Up**

What had I done wrong? Why am I in here? Why am I in here! This is so demeaning! I can't believe they put me in here!

_(I'm steady tryin find a motive_

_Why do what I do_

_Freedom ain't getting no closer_

_No matter how far I go)_

I still don't know what I did wrong…Max _was_ yelling about something having to do with her "favorite" jeans, and Fang just kept looking from his shoe then to me. Boy, he looked angry! What. Did. I. Do. Wrong!

_And I got Locked up_

_They won't let me out, they won't let me out (I'm locked up)_

_They won't let me out no, they won't let me out (I'm locked up)_

_They won't let me out, they won't let me out (I'm locked up)_

_They won't let me out no, they won't let me out (I'm locked up)_

Ok. May be it _was_ my fault that I drank all that orange soda and laid down on Max's pants, but it was NOT my fault that Fang's shoe tasted soooooooo good **(A/N: Like bacon!!yumm)**! Ok… Maybe it was my fault, but it smelt like bacon I couldn't help myself!**(Why Fang's shoe would smell like bacon is a mystery to me…)**

But why'd they have to leave me here in this CAGE! Wait… What is that noise…

_Cuz visitation no longer comes by me_

_Seems like they forgot about me_

_Commissary is getting empty_

_My cell mates getting food with out me,_

Huh! I cannot believe she left that song on! That one! She KNOWS I hate it!" Just ignore. Just ignore it…"

UGH!I can't help it! I started to sing along no matter how much I hate that song it TOTALLY fit how I felt right now.

_Can't wait to get out and move forward with my life,_

_Get a family that loves me and wants me to do right_

_But instead I'm here locked upthey won't let me out, they won't let me out_

_(ohhh I'm locked up)_

_They won't let me out, they won't let me out (I'm locked up)_

_(my nigga I'm locked up)_

_They won't let me out, they won't let me out (I'm locked up)_

_They won't let me out not, they won't let me out_

_**(enter The Flock)**_

"Total! You know I did not lock that cage so come on out!" (Max)

"Yeah Total we're leaving now!" (Angel)I got out then.

"Total that is like so funny! You missed out on all the fun because you thought you were locked in the cage! You missed a lot, Angel started talking to the fish telling them to come meet us and they did! Did you know there's a fish called the humuhumu- um the humu- UGH! The Humuhumunookoonookooapua'a! It is really pretty and-

"Nudge!", (Iggy)

"Max how dare you put that song on you know I hate Akon especially Locked up! You know I hate it! HOW RUDE!" I screamed at Max.

"Well sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry your highness, but I do recall a certain DOG peeing on MY pants and chewing up FANG"S shoes! Max said while trying the flock tried to hide their laughter.

"I am not a dog." I muttered.

"Yeah and we're not mutant kids." Iggy said. At this "smart" remark the entire flock started laughing! They were all on the floor with tears. I don't know why I didn't find it that funny.

"UGH!" I took one last look at the flock: Max had fallen over Fang, Fang had started smiling still not laughing. Angel's face was blue as she fought for air, Nudge's hair was messed up as she too fought for air. Iggy and Gazzy were back to back as they tried to wipe their tears away. I on the other hand was getting mad, really mad.

" Kids. What you gonna do?" this started a whole new round of tears and laughter which got me madder. Let's just say I was very P.O'd.

I started to wag my tail, yes wag, scrunching my nose, and " waving" my paws. All of a sudden Boom!

O.M.G. The entire flock was out. I don't know how, but it was sort of cool, cause something deep inside of me, told me that I did it.

2 hours later

So the flock have been passed out for two hours now and well… I was worried, well before I could care less but what if erasers were to pop up and attack? Then Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, Gazzy and even Max would get hurt! I don't think I could live that down…completely.

"Huh? Total what happened?" Angel had just woken up," I remember laughing and then, nothing."

"Truthfully I hadn't known either, but actually after a couple a seconds I noticed a small cloud of gas hanging around each of the flock. At first I though Gazzy but he couldn't have cause it, because it did not stink. I figure that it was me." I said in one breath like Nudge.

"Wow, so you can like knock people out! Cool you got a power, but I would leave for a while so the rest of the flock can have some time to cool off, you know?"

"Yeah, I will, after a quick snack…Uh, you mind? I can't open anything with my paws you know." Giggling, Angel made me some chow, after finishing I made my way to the pond. It wasn't until about two hours later that I could hear Angel explaining the whole story to the flock. Opps! Guess they're awake, better go hide!

_They're not that mad, Total. I mean, of course Max is not to excited to know that the already talking dog has a new power, but other than that they all think it was a pretty good nap. You're off the hook."_

"_You did it didn't you Angel?"_

_Did what, Total?_

"_Hee hee, never mind."_

"_Shhh, don't tell. The Max would be doubling angry!"_

_Ok, ok, hush, hush. Don't have to tell me twice!_

**Thus ends my story of epic proportion! Tell me what you think! I'll probably do other chapters in which the other members of the flock get new powers, but we'll have to see how this one went! ;)**


End file.
